All Tied Up
by collardog
Summary: They are at it again, but what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, they belong to the illustrious J.K Rowling

He strained against the different coloured ties holding him in place spread-eagled across the bed. He tossed his head from side to side, trying in vain to see her but she had placed the blind-fold too well and he couldn't even see through the gaps normal blind-folds had. Her cold hands skimmed across his flat belly, the skin rippling before goose bumps appeared. Her hair tickled the inside of his thigh as she blew gently across the top of his cock, her tongue flicking out to taste the drop of pre-cum that gathered there. She kissed him at the knee, causing him to jolt at the sensations as she kissed up his sensitive thighs before she lifted her head up and stared at him, smirking in appreciation. She gently touched the side of his penis as if by accident, laughing softly at the moan that came from his mouth.

His back arched as she took the tip in her mouth, her tongue slowly swirling round the head as she smirked around him. One small hand reached round the base, slowly stroking up and down whilst the other stabilised her on the bed. Her head bobbed up and down as she took more of him into her mouth. She slid him out of her mouth and placed both hands round the engorged tissue, her thighs straddling his as she slowly started moving up and down the slick skin. She brought her palm up to the top of his glans; her fingers held together in a ring as she rotated it around, eliciting a groan as his hips bucked.

She stroked up and down slowly, then gaining a bit of momentum as she watched his jaw clench and his stomach muscles tighten as he tried not to cry out at the sensations she was eliciting. Her hand alternated in pressures ranging from firm to soft as she moved up and down. Leaving her right hand to move across the cock she slid her down to cup his balls. Biting her lip and trying not to concentrate on the growing moisture between her legs she bounced them up and down gently in her hand before rolling them up and down along the underside of his shaft. His hips rose as he bucked trying to increase the friction between her small hand and his engorged cock, feeling light-headed as something swirled round the head of the cock. Each motion making it more sensitive than the next before groaning deeply as she changed direction. Sensing he was close, she made a ring with her thumb and forefinger, pumping along his cock with the ring, tightening it as she got to the stop squeezing him through the hole as she slid her hand downwards.

Her hand movements gained momentum as he couldn't control his moans, his rasp of 'I'm about to cum' enabled her to place her mouth on the engorged cock slipping the head in between her teeth before a hot liquid spurted into her mouth. Smirking slightly at the reaction she caused she waited as it stopped before 'popping' the head out of her mouth and licking her lips. She slid down the bed, untying his ankles and then his wrists before she was flipped over. Reaching up to take off his blindfold she smirked at his mussed black hair before her lips were captured in a passionate kiss. He grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head before he handcuffed her to the bed-frame, a wicked glint in his eye as he started kissing down her bare stomach.

Authors Note: Please review, it makes my heart feel all warm and fuzzy. Perhaps if I get 5 reviews I might continue this story… ~offers cookies~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling, the Goddess, I do however like to play with them and mess with their heads

He pounded deeply into her again and again, listening in delight to her moans of pleasure. He thrust deeply into her one more time before cumming with a groan.

She couldn't believe how quickly he had responded after she had untied him from his bonds. His jet-black hair almost falling into his eyes as he leant over her before fastening her hands in the same manner she had his.

His eyes burned black, a fire fuelled by lust raging behind the normally closed doors. It felt as if his eyes were absorbing her naked skin. He smiled, almost roguishly before swooping in and giving her a punishing kiss; full of desire and retribution. He knew she was still unfulfilled and as such wanted to please her.

He kissed the corner of her mouth before slowly moving down her body. Sucking and biting a trail down her skin, he couldn't help but notice the increased panting and heaving of her chest the closer he got to her stomach and at the apex of her thighs. A particularly vicious nip was given at her hipbone before he gently trailed his finger through the wetness circling her swollen clit to minimise the pain and turn it to pleasure.

They had worked out early on in the relationship that greater passion was fuelled by slight pain, especially when it came to their love-making and fucking sessions. She loved nothing more than a tug of hair when he thrust into her, the orgasm resulting from this treatment greater than when he was gentle with her; but she loved those moments of gentleness. The sweet kisses he gave her, the whispered confessions and the slow thrusts in and out. He loved those moments when she begged. He could draw her up to such a climatic peak, allowing her to teeter precariously, waiting for that moment, the slight change in facial expression or even the whimpering words where she would beg him to fuck her just that little bit faster or harder.

He darted his pointer finger inside her, in and out, his thumb circling her clit as he started his game of cat and mouse. There was no doubt as to who was who. Her hips bucked, trying to create greater friction but failing as he stopped moving. She slowly understood the rules of this new game, lowering her hips back to the bed she bit her lip to stop whimpering as he entered another digit inside of her and curled his fingers to hit that one spot. She knew he liked being in control, but she couldn't help her acts of defiance, she needed to feel more pleasure. The slickness of skin against skin, his cock pounding into her, the warmth of their bodies as they moved each other; she needed it and she needed it now!

He leans over her and his breath is hot in her ear. "I know what you are thinking love, know that for every move you make, you will have to wait one minute till I move"

Her eyes flashed to his in disbelief, he wouldn't do that to her, would he?

Her breath quickened in anticipation, as did his, his talented fingers stroking her walls in that come hither motion that made her legs quiver and made her throw her head back and groan. He uses his free hand to glide it over silky skin; over her reasonably flat stomach, the dip of her waist, the swell of her breasts and the curve of her thighs.

His fingers push harder and faster inside of her, her body jerking with every motion as he circles her clit more intensely. She gasps breathlessly as her lower body starts to tighten, she couldn't believe he was going to bring her off like this, particularly when she had something a little more mutual in mind. Though at the pace he was going, she really couldn't care less, particularly when she felt a mouth latch on to her sensitive nipples.

Her hips rocked desperately in time to his fingers, fingers going white from clutching the scarves she was tied with so tightly. Her breath comes out in stutters as she pants.

"Come on darling, let go" he whispers in her ear, before gently biting her earlobe.

She can feel her inner walls tighten around him before the delicious burning sensation starts, she is so close- before he stops moving.

Her eyes open in disbelief, he is playing that game now?! He was a cruel sadistic man, and by the smirk on his face he knew it. She knew she would have to beg before he would let her finish.

She groaned deeper, before looking him in the eye.

"Please let me finish, I want you inside me"

He bowed his head before increasing the pace of his dexterous fingers. Her hips moved against her better judgment but he allowed it, thinking he had teased his little minx long enough for this session. With one final circle of her clit her head dug into the pillow, back arching as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

He released her wrists from their bonds and kissed the inside of her wrists before giving her a suggestive wink.

"We still haven't tried out that new desk of yours"


End file.
